Mother Eileen
by Acadia elle
Summary: There is a tiny smattering of Christmas to begin this one. This is a response to the 'Runaway' challenge on GrangerSnape100. Mother Eileen is a collection of 44, hundred word installments. SS HG, of course. HG is OVER 18.


_Disclaimer: I am making no profit. Nor am I claiming creation or ownership of anything Harry Potter related. All of it is J. K. Rowling's_

Author's Notes: The following 44 hundred-word drabbles were written in response to the _Runaway_ challenge on Granger Snape 100.

* * *

1 

_Dear Mother Eileen,_

_I hope you and my parents had a lovely holiday, Severus and I certainly did. I could not even begin to imagine a better Christmas. Severus and I were tucked away from the world in a snug cottage, in the mountains. It was utterly remote, practically snowbound, and absolutely perfect. We spent quite a bit of time together in front of the fire. We watched the snow fall through the large window while we talked. We reclined on the hearth rug and read to each other. We even decorated a tree, and had romantic meals beneath it._

----------------------------------  
2

_I could have received no better gift than those uninterrupted days with Severus. I know I sound smitten. However, I honestly understand, quite well, the reality that is your son; and, my love for all of him will endure through even the worst obstacles before us._

_I hope you had a lovely holiday - _

Hermione heard footsteps. She folded her letter and hid it. No one could know of her relationship with Severus; it had to be hidden, he had to be hidden, and soon she would be hidden with him.

The door slowly creaked open. Hermione adapted a nonchalant expression.

----------------------------------  
3

"Good evening, Hermione," Remus Lupin greeted cordially.

"Oh, hello Remus," she responded, a bit too quickly, in her haste to cover any hint of her relationship with Severus Snape, "you're looking well."

"You brew the Wolfsbane nearly as well as..." he trailed off. The name of Severus Snape was never spoken in kind or flattering terms.

Hermione, happy to change that topic, saved Remus from his conversational blunder. "What brings you to headquarters?"

"I'm meeting with Harry and some of our conquering heroes. We'll be having some Ogden's Old. Would you care to join us?"

"Oh, no, thanks." She smiled.

----------------------------------  
4

Remus left, casting an almost knowing glance at Hermione as he did.

She pulled out her hastily hidden parchment and continued.

_I hope you and my parents had a happy Christmas. Severus and I were both quite upset that you are all in hiding so far away, and for a second Christmas in a row! I was especially sad at being unable to send a Christmas gift to you. However, I can give you a belated one now. This May you will be a grandmother! _

Hermione growled in frustration. Someone else was headed her way. She hid the letter, again.

----------------------------------  
5

Hermione sighed in relief, as the approaching footsteps passed by the door she was closed behind. Quill and parchment in hand once more, she went on.

_My beloved husband told me to tell you that, 'you need not worry, no child of ours will be a dunderhead.' He's as arrogant as ever, and I love him despite, or perhaps for, it. I already miss him so badly that it's physically painful. Please don't tell my parents that I'm pregnant. They will get a letter from Severus. You see, I got to tell you, and he is to tell my parents._

----------------------------------  
6

_I do have a gift that I can enclose for you. You will find with this letter a draft print of next week's Witch Weekly. They got the rights to an exclusive disclosure from the Ministry. In it you will read that my husband spent this morning - his birthday - before the Wizengamot. It was a closed proceeding, a secret session, during which he was found to be completely innocent of all charges! Witch Weekly has done an accurate biography in that issue, highlighting his years of sacrifices for the Light. Everyone should read that, even with all the victory celebrations._

----------------------------------  
7

_We still plan to run away, and hide, at least for a while. I'm grateful that the Wizengamot understood the evidence that proved Severus's innocence. However, I don't have that much faith in the intelligence, and reasoning powers, of the wizarding public. It may take quite a while for the persecution to end. I have kept my husband safe and hidden, and soon I will rejoin him. You, too, must remain in hiding. You would be persecuted as surely as I would be. Not by official legal channels since this morning, thank Merlin. However, none of us are safe, yet._

----------------------------------  
8

_It shouldn't be too long before we can all breathe freely; although, I must admit that I'm counting on things getting better when the article comes out. Until that time we are all forbidden to speak of it, except with family. No one but the Wizengamot is aware that my Severus's trial has already taken place. Not that I think it was done quickly enough; Voldemort was vanquished ten days ago. Nevertheless, you must not tell anyone of this until after the article is made public. Not that anyone where you are would know what you are talking about anyway._

----------------------------------  
9

_I'm off to meet Severus, to celebrate his birthday and exoneration. I'll be Apparating straight to the best suite of one of the finest Muggle hotels - in a country I shan't disclose - where he'll be waiting for me. Do you know that your son is a closet romantic? Perhaps that's a slight exaggeration... It's just that it was breathtaking to discover his subtle romanticism. In retrospect, considering Severus's mannerisms, pattern of speech, etceteras; I should have suspected. Well, it should have been obvious, shouldn't it? But he's not obvious; he's subtlety personified. Thank God, or he'd probably be dead now. _

----------------------------------  
10

By late afternoon, on the thirteenth, Hermione was back at Headquarters. Her husband was still in hiding. The article detailing his exoneration had yet to be released. There was to be an Order meeting that evening to discuss the means to capture the remaining war fugitives. Severus was still counted amoungst them. At this time he was the most hated person known to wizarding kind. He was the assumed murderer of Albus Dumbledore; and, he was assumed to be a loyal Death Eater, as well. Only those privy to his private trial, and his secret Order contact, knew the truth.

----------------------------------  
11

Hermione sat alone at headquarters in the late afternoon sunlight. She soothed her longing for Severus, by finishing her letter to his mother.

_I add this on thirteen January. I'm waiting for the Order members to start arriving for tonight's meeting. I would much rather have stayed with Severus, than come back here; and see these people who hate him. However, he insisted that I come, he said that he doesn't want me missing, or regretting, anything. Honestly! Sometimes he is infuriating. It took some arguing on my part; but, Severus has agreed that after tonight, I can join him._

----------------------------------  
12

_Severus only wants what's best for me, and I only want what's best for him. Finally, we came to the realisation that we need to do what's best for us. Severus finally understands that everything is meaningless to me, unless I can share it with him. Now, he sees that I can't stay here, while he's running from persecution. He insisted that I come back this last time, to be certain; but, he agreed that it's best for both of us, if I stay with him from now on. We'll only come back when it's safe for both of us._

----------------------------------  
13

_I must end quickly - I hear someone coming in._

_Tonight is going to be horrible, I can't wait for the world to know that Severus was always loyal to the Light. He deserves recognition for all he's sacrificed! I know that it will be some time before it's safe for us to even come out of hiding. It's unimportant, all that matters is that in mere minutes, I rejoin my husband permanently. That is all that I need._

_Take great care._

_Your Loving Daughter By Marriage,  
Hermione_

Hermione hastily hid the letter, as Order members began to enter the room.

----------------------------------  
14

The meeting was torture for Hermione as she sat and listened to Severus being defamed. She hated that she couldn't defend him. She wondered why Harry hadn't joined in on the Severus bashing. He was usually the leader. Hermione sat silently through it all.

Just before Minerva declared the meeting over, Harry rose to his feet. He looked directly at Hermione; and he held a parchment before him. Horror dawned, as Hermione realised that it was her letter to Mother Eileen.

Hermione blanched and her hand shook as she stood and took the parchment her best friend extended to her.

----------------------------------  
15

"Tell me this is a joke!" Harry Potter shouted.

"Harry, please -" Hermione began.

Everyone stared.

"When did you marry him?" Harry yelled into her face, shaking with rage.

Whispers ran around the room as everyone wondered when Hermione had been married.

Hermione defensively drew her wand, and trained it on her first friend; as bitter tears flowed down her face. "Harry, there are things you don't know. Things you need to understand -"

"Oh I understand all right, Miss 'Evil is a strong word, Harry.' How long were you sleeping with your teacher?"

Neither noticed the shocked gasps from around them.

----------------------------------  
16

"When did it start, Miss 'it's **Professor** Snape, Harry'? Oh, no, that would be Mrs now wouldn't it? The Professor and Mrs Snape. The murderer's wife." Harry bellowed, as he closed in on Hermione, until he was pinning her to a wall. "You didn't need to do him for improvements to your perfect marks. What could he have possibly given you, for you to marry him?"

Still she couldn't bring herself to hex him, even in the face of his ugly words.

"Tell me where the murdering bastard is!"

Hermione was crying now. "It isn't like that, Harry," she plead.

----------------------------------  
17

"Why should I listen to you? You who have betrayed everything and everyone - for HIM!" Harry backhanded Hermione hard across the left cheek. Her head snapped to the side, hitting the wall hard with the force of his blow. She slid down the wall, and curled in on herself protectively.

Mild mannered Remus Lupin shot to his feet. His usual soothing tone replaced by an enraged bellow, "Harry Potter! that is enough!"

Remus's shout was enough to stop Harry's foot mid-kick, before it collided violently with Hermione.

Luna Lovegood's dreamy voice rose, as well. "It's the aggregate that's of significance."

----------------------------------  
18

Now all the Order members were standing; and emotional comments were beginning to be heard. Ron Weasley's above all, "Snape? Hermione," he called disbelievingly, "You? And Snape? No!"

Minerva instantly took charge. "Silence!" Minerva's curt voice commanded. "Everyone sit down," she snapped. "You too, Harry." When Harry didn't move she added, "Now!"

Grudgingly Harry sat, his body turned so that he could glare murderously at Hermione.

Minerva moved between Harry and Hermione and knelt. She extended a pristine linen handkerchief, "You're bleeding," she said curtly to Hermione.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered.

"Go into the loo and straighten yourself," Minerva ordered.

----------------------------------  
19

After several minutes Ginny Weasley was sent to retrieve Hermione. When she returned without her, she told the Order simply, "She's gone."

Knowing that the Order now knew about her relationship with Severus; and knowing too, that the Order still didn't know of Severus's exoneration, she travelled carefully. She Apparated to no less than twenty-seven places around the world. As means of obfuscation, she also made use of taxis, trains; and, when unobserved, running.

She smiled at the small boat's captain, as she paid for her charter; with cash. She watched him motor away, before she dashed into the woods.

----------------------------------  
20

Severus Snape doesn't appear to be a changed man. He is still sarcastic and derisive. He still possesses a cutting wit, and a sharp tongue that can turn cruel with the least provocation. His figure is the same, he remains lean; and his every movement still retains an unsurpassed grace. He continues to use his height to enhance his intimidating mannerisms. His deep, silken voice too, is unchanged. With a word he can freeze the blood in an enemy's veins, conversely, his voice can melt his wife's bones. Only Hermione, Severus Snape's wife, is privy to his subtle emotional expansion.

----------------------------------  
21

Severus's sharp senses, honed from his years as a spy and double agent, flared to life as someone Apparated into the room. He was by Hermione's side in an instant, catching her just before she collapsed.

"Hermione!" he whispered urgently. One long elegant finger brushing at the dried blood caked to her deeply bruised face."

"It's nothing serious, Severus," she whispered. "I'm mostly tired."

"You are injured," Severus said worriedly, as he gently cradled her in his arms.

"On the surface. I'm sure it looks much worse than it is," she replied.

"What happened?" he demanded, his tone almost gentle.

----------------------------------  
22

"Potter thinks he can touch you? I'll teach him otherwise. I shall kill him with my bare hands," Severus raged. No! I shall eviscerate him whilst he still breathes." Severus was beginning to look somewhat deranged. "No! He must suffer more. A Severing Charm, followed by a long bout of Cruciatus; then Sectumsempra, from which I will heal him. Then, I shall choke him nigh unto death, and when he regains consciousness; perhaps, the Entrail Expelling curse... No! Then, I will perform the magical rite of the Blood Eagle and he'll feel it all. I will -"

"Severus," Hermione called indulgently.

----------------------------------  
23

Severus ceased his ranting and looked at Hermione. "Severus, I appreciate the sentiment."

Severus regarded her with suspicious expectant eyes. He knew she would take Potter's side.

"I really do," she insisted. "But, as much I would love for you to defend my honour; and I really would, your plans are a bit much. I won't have you imprisoned for assaulting the Saviour of the wizarding world. A couple of bruises aren't worth that. Nothing is. What would I do without you, if you were in prison? I need you here with me, much more than I need anything else."

----------------------------------  
24

Severus healed Hermione as best he could, without any salves or potions. Hermione fell into an exhausted sleep, not even waking when Severus moved her to the bed. When she finally did wake, she told Severus everything that had happened.

"Considering only the last part of your convoluted journey; sailing to a small, uninhabited island, then making your way deep into the woods, before Apparating here; I think it is safe to assume that you weren't followed," Severus quipped.

Hermione ignored his sarcasm, and said seriously, "Perhaps, we should stay on the move, just until your exoneration is made public."

----------------------------------  
25

There was much discussion and debate between Severus and Hermione. Finally, she turned to her husband. "Fine, Severus," Hermione agreed, at last, "we'll stay here. But, I don't think we should leave this room until the article comes out."

Severus walked slowly to Hermione. She looked into his eyes and gasped.

"What then," he asked in his richest, deepest tones, "shall we do to pass the time, wife?"

Hermione forgot to breathe as she stared into his intense, smouldering gaze.

Much later Severus's, sated doze was rudely interrupted by Hermione's abrupt exclamation. "The _Quibbler_ comes out today, doesn't it?"

"Yes."

----------------------------------  
26

Hermione sat against Severus, with her back facing him and the bed sheet pooling at her waist; as she thoughtfully chewed her quill. When she began to write, Severus brushed her long hair aside; and began tracing lazy patterns on her curved back.

_Dear Mother Eileen,_

_I fear that the The Quibbler's coverage of yesterday's events may have already reached you. I am writing to assure you that the baby and I are perfectly fine. We are with Severus, and we are safe and happy. Harry was unable to cause us any real harm as the others intervened in time._

----------------------------------  
27

_In case you haven't read of the events, I am enclosing a copy of The Quibbler. Luna Lovegood wrote the article, she was there when it all happened. It's surprisingly accurate in all the important details. Except, of course, for the appearance of a Lympago that took Harry off for chastisement._

_I'll assume, by now, that you've read Severus's letter to my parents; and know that you are to be a grandmother -_

Hermione's quill slid unintelligibly across the parchment as Severus's mouth replaced his hands on her bare back.

"Severus," Hermione plead somewhat breathlessly, "I... I need to finish this..."

----------------------------------  
28

"I shall finish it for you," Severus said imperiously. He took Hermione's quill and scrawled:

_Regards,  
Snapes_

"There," he announced, after addressing the letter, "I shall post it for you." He unfolded his lanky frame and slipped on the Muggle black silk sleep pants that Hermione had given him for his birthday. He put his arms into the matching unbuttoned top and hastily donned his slippers. He padded to the small window and opened it. On the ledge, an owl hooted in the clear crisp air. Severus tied the letter to it's leg. "Make haste," Severus ordered, shutting the window.

----------------------------------  
29

Severus and Hermione spent the next few days in the spartan room. They mostly stayed in bed together, coming out very infrequently for necessary matters, and the occasional shared bath. It was a tight fit, the two of them in the small tub; but, somehow, they made it work.

After a simple lunch of bread, cheese, wine, and chocolate; they chased the crumbs from the sheets and dozed.

Severus awoke to the sound of scratching at their small window. Only one bird could find them, and he knew what it bore. He gently woke Hermione.

She nervously inquired, "_Witch Weekly_?"

----------------------------------  
30

_Dear Mother Eileen,_

_We got our copy of Witch Weekly the day before yesterday, and the article about Severus's exoneration was exactly like the draft version we approved._

_Yesterday's Daily Prophet carried the story, as well. We knew it would, once Witch Weekly had its' exclusive. The Prophet didn't do nearly as bad a job reporting as I had expected. They were actually quite accurate, if a bit sensational._

_You should have seen Severus read it! Every minute or so he would look at me with narrowed eyes and ask how the Prophet had gotten a particular piece of information._

----------------------------------  
31

Hermione looked up, as Severus stood and began to disrobe. "I have finished the letter to your parents," he said, "as you are still writing to my mother, I shall take the opportunity to bathe unmolested." He looked at her then, his black eyes boring into hers. "Unless, perhaps, you would care to join me?"

"I'll just finish this quickly, and join you when I'm through." Hermione gave Severus a naughty grin. "Then, my dear husband, we'll see just how unmolested you remain."

He bent and kissed Hermione's neck on his way past her. "Don't be too long," he whispered.

----------------------------------  
32

_Hermione returned to her writing._

_I admitted to listing to The Prophet, the numerous times Severus saved Harry's life. It is obvious that if he hadn't, Harry couldn't have vanquished Voldemort._

_I think it must have been Albus's portrait that gave them some of the gory details of Severus's suffering at the hands of Voldemort, during his years spent spying or the Light._

_I'm just grateful that they got the additional information. If they had nothing sensational to print they might have invented something; or worse yet, taken a stance opposing Severus. Instead I think this may be beneficial._

----------------------------------  
33

_Severus isn't pleased that some of his secret heroics (luckily he's in the bath and can't read this over my shoulder, he hates his work described as heroics) are now in the public forum. However, I'm glad. I'd love to see Severus recognised as the important, intelligent, brave, sacrificing man that he is. However, I'll be happy just to have it safe for him to be in wizarding society again. For now, we'll still keep our whereabouts hidden._

_Severus has written my parents; so, you can share letters as you usually do._

_Take care._

_Your Loving Daughter By Marriage,  
Hermione_

----------------------------------  
34

Hermione and Severus kept abreast of public opinion by reading The Prophet and other wizarding publications.

The following Wednesday, Hermione dared to send an owl to Minerva.

Three months after Albus's death Hermione had acquired concrete proof of Severus's loyalty to the Light. She'd taken it to Minerva; who, from then on, acted as Severus's secret contact within the Order.

Now she asked Minerva if she thought it might be safe for Severus to come out of hiding. For the first time since they'd begun running; she gave a return address. However, she kept the precaution of using an alias.

----------------------------------  
35

Minerva's letter to the Snapes bore good news. Minerva said that the tide had, in actuality, turned in favour of Severus. She said that there was even talk in the Wizengamot about awarding Severus an Order of Merlin. However, Minerva did say that Harry was still holding onto his hatred of Severus. She cautioned that there might be others too. Although, Minerva stated that her firm opinion was that it was safe for Severus and Hermione to return. She reminded them that nothing was ever one hundred percent safe; but, she thought there to be no imminent threat to them.

----------------------------------  
36

"You were hiding forever," Hermione said, "we only had brief moments together."

"We had days at a time, and over the Hols we had weeks," Severus chided.

"Not nearly enough," Hermione declared. "Now, I have you alone, no one's making demands on my time, and no spying is keeping you away. If we go back, there will be so much to deal with."

"Indeed. However, that is no excuse to keep you from your true friends."

"They'll still be there if we spend some more time together in seclusion. Let's run away together, again, take a honeymoon if you will?"

----------------------------------  
37

"We did run away," Severus pointed out.

"Then, let's stay for a while," Hermione cajoled.

"I refuse to call it a honeymoon."

"Call it what you will, as long as we are together. With no interruptions," Hermione said, with a seductive smile.

"You are insatiable," Severus growled.

"I can't get enough of you."

"This must be a working holiday from the world," Severus said sternly.

"I wouldn't want it any other way. As much as I love you, my brain is getting restless."

"I thought as much."

"Not too restless..." Hermione said, as she brushed her lips against Severus's enticingly.

----------------------------------  
38

_Dear Mother Eileen,_

_It appears safe for you and my parents to come out of hiding. I am told that the wizarding world seems to understand that Severus always fought for the Light._

_I heard just this morning that the Wizengamot has decided to award Severus an Order of Merlin, First Class; for his sacrifices and hard work on behalf of the wizarding world._

_We will return for the awards ceremony, and festivities. But, then we are going to run away together. What I mean is that, Severus and I have decided to take the Honeymoon that we never had._

----------------------------------  
39  
From his prone position on their bed; Severus began kissing and nipping his wife's bare toes.

"Stop that!" Hermione laughed. "I'm trying to write to your mother."

"I thought this was our honeymoon?"

"I thought you didn't want a 'honeymoon'?" Hermione retorted.

"I have changed my mind," Severus declared imperiously. He then sucked Hermione's smallest toe into his mouth, and swirled his tongue around it.

Hermione snatched her foot from him. "No more of that, Mister. Not until I finish this letter. Have you written to my parents, yet?"

"Do not presume to dictate to me, witch," he snarled.

"Never."

----------------------------------  
40

_Hermione smiled to herself as she continued her letter._

_You will be happy to learn his marriage to me, has not changed your son. He is as unpleasant as ever. It's strange; but, I even love his unpleasantness. Perhaps, it is because I know what lies beneath. I can appreciate the true meaning and motives behind his abrasiveness and snark._

_Severus has gotten me off track... I believe I was telling you that we are going to be in seclusion for a while - on our long awaited honeymoon. Although, we will be working some, there is so much to do._

----------------------------------  
41

_We haven't decided how long we will take away from the world; but, we do promise to return before the baby is born._

_We have been discussing what we will do when that time comes. Albus left Severus a very wealthy man; but, we wouldn't be content to be the idle rich. However, both Severus's and my personalities are best suited to being our own bosses. Therefore, we are considering going into business. Severus is thinking about opening an Apothecary, and I a book store. I never really saw myself as an entrepreneur; but, it wouldn't have to be forever._

----------------------------------  
42

_Not that I'll mind having a book shop; I'll be just like a schoolboy in a sweet shop. We're going to look for space where our businesses can adjoin. That way, I can help Severus, and he can stick his nose in my books. We think it will be a good way to raise our child. That way, if a cold, or some such thing, should necessitate one of us remaining at home with our child for a day or so; the other can watch both businesses as they'll be adjoined. It seems like it will be a workable situation._

----------------------------------  
43

_We would just open a bookshop together; but, it would be such a waste of Severus's skills were he never to brew another potion. I haven't suggested it to Severus yet; but, I'm thinking that he might like to do a few lectures on the Dark Arts, at different magical schools. Severus has so many talents and proficiencies, that I would hate to see him stuck with only one option. I was also thinking that Severus might teach an evening class on duelling. Not having to deal with dunderheads all day, every day, I think he'd be a marvelous teacher._

----------------------------------  
44

_Please let us know if there's anything you need to get settled back in the wizarding world. It's been a very long time since you've been back. Severus says he can just imagine you spending most of your time in your garden. He plans on asking you to grow some of the more precious ingredients for his Apothecary._

_We'll see you at the Ministry for Severus's award ceremony. Severus doesn't seem excited about it; but, don't let him fool you. Although, he's grown past it somewhat, he wanted recognition very much, not too long ago._

_With love from,  
The Runaways._


End file.
